Parties, Pranks and letting loose
by Odette17
Summary: Rory is in her seconde year of college and as things start to change she figures maybe its not that bad but will all these changes change the Rory every body loves. RoryLogan LoreleiLuke and some mild FinnParis
1. Home

(I know in the show that Rory hooked up with Dean but I'm going to have it so it

happened but sooner and he jump with the Life and Death Brigade already happened.)

Rory had never been so happy to be going to Luke's as she was. October tests had just

ended and her wits were completely shot. Even though she was sure she had done well

there was still the nagging tone in the back of her head that she could have done better.

With a sigh of relief she pulled up to Luke's and quickly turning off her care she

practically ran into Luke's. As she hit the door she stopped for a moment to watch

as her mother flirted with look and him half glaring/smiling argue over something stupid. It

was good to be home one of the few places were she felt she could fully be herself. Then

Lorelei noticed her daughter was standing in the door way and practically skipped over

to her.

"Hey hey how's my favorite daughter" Lorelei said with a goofy grin on her face

"Well A. I'm your only daughter and B. Luke did you give her too much coffee again"

Rory said arching a eye brow at her mother then throwing a quick glare at Luke.

" Hey it wasn't me she snuck 3 cups while I was upstairs" Luke said putting his hands up

in surrender

" You two are mean" Lorelei said pouting

" O yes so mean" Rory said rolling her eye's. Yup it was good to be home was all she

thought.

"Ok no more coffee for you" Luke said pulling Lorelei 's cup of coffee away from her

causing puppy dog eyes to be added to the pout.

" You two are conspiring against me" Lorelei said in a pretend paranoid tone

" Yup" Rory and Luke said both rolling their eyes

" Ok that was a little freaky" Lorelei said

Ignoring her Luke turned to Rory to take her order.

" So what can I get for you" He asked

" Umm Coffee lots of sugar ,burger and fries and a big chocolate Sunday" Rory said

Both Luke's and Lorelei's mouths dropped. But not even saying anything Luke headed

to the kitchen to start the order which Rory was thankful for because if not she thought

she could have eaten a Elephant.

" Those tests got to you huh" Lorelei asked

"Yeah" Rory said with a sigh

" So Halloweens next week you going to come home for the usual Stars Hallow bash"

Lorelei asked

"Sorry mom I can't I got a letter for a special trip that is like 2 days after and It's

mandatory and I wouldn't have the time to be here an then go back in time " Rory said

feeling guilty because this would be the first Halloween Bash she had missed in 19 years.

" Hey no problem doll but I'm going to miss you I mean it's not going to be the same

and I had finally hadjust talked Luke into being Sexy Peter Pan, me as Tinker bell and

you as Wendy" Lorelei said

"Next year" Rory said with a smile imagining Her mother in a short green dress an Luke

in Green Tights.

"So are you doing anything special" Lorelei asked

" Ordering junk food and watching a bunch of movies all while in my bunny pajamas and

white fluffy slipper" Rory said

"That my girl when nothing better eat and watch corny movies" Lorelei said with a smile

" Foods ready" Luke said bringing out the coffee burger and fries

" My my now weren't we quick" Lorelei said in a southern accent

" Well I know Rory very well and after tests she always hungry like enough to eat an

Elephant" Luke said

Rory had looked at him in astonishment how had he known that's exactly how she felt.

Yup she wouldn't mind having Luke in her mom's future.

" Man Luke you were reading my mind how did you do it" Rory asked

"Because I know you and you habits" Luke stated gruffly blushing a little

" Aw Luke you big old softy" Rory said reaching over and giving Luke a hug an

surprisingly it wasn't weird at all she didn't how ever miss the strange twinkle in her

mothers eye as hugged him.

The rest of that night was spent in a peaceful time of play arguing , way too much coffee

and the love of her family Man it was good too be home.

It seemed the two days she was home was completely bliss and in no way did Rory

want to return to school but she knew that she eventually had to so grudgingly she said

good bye to her mother and Luke on sunday and headed back to school.


	2. From PJ's and Pizza To Corsets, Short Sk...

It had been as week since Rory had been home to Stars Hallow and everything

had been quiet for Rory.

Even Paris had been quiet as usual. This could only mean one thing. BIG

Trouble! Rory wasn't really an optimist and knew that something would happen

soon. Now at 7 clock Rory decided now would be a good time to take a nice hot

shower order some Pizza and start her movie marathon. She had just gotten to

the bathroom door when some one frantically knocked on the door. With a sigh

of annoyance Rory stalked to the door. She was in for a big suprise when she

saw Stephanie holding four big bags and looking for a quick escape.

" Can I come in please" Stephanie said almost pleadingly

With out really saying anything Rory moved aside and let her in. Once the door

was close Stephanie sighed with relief.

" So what happened to you and whom were you running from" Rory asked

" That's actually a funny story you know that girl Melissa Brook?" Stephanie

asked but with a shake of Rory's head she continued. " Well I accidentally spilt

whine on her white dress she was going to wear tonight, and now she's out for

my blood and umm I have to hide until the Halloween party tonight so can I

please stay" Stephanie said

" Sure I guess but what brings you to my room" Rory asked

" I remember Finn and Logan talking about it so I figured it would be a safe

place" Stephanie said

" Ok" Rory said not surprised that they were talking about her. They were

probably planning on pranking her or something just as childish.

" What are your plans for tonight" Stephanie asked Rory sitting on the couch

" Shower junk food and some movies" Rory answered

" How fun hmm no parties" Stephanie asked

" Nope" Rory replied

" Well you can always come with me" Stephanie said

" Thanks but no thanks and besides I don't have a costume" Rory said

" I have a few in these bags if you like" Stephanie said

Before Rory could answer her cell phone e rang. Giving Stephanie the quick

hold on a sec sign she headed to her room to answer it.

" Hello" she said

" Hey" Lorelei said on the other line

" Hey mom what's up" Rory said

" O nothing minus tinker bell is missing her Wendy and Peter pan turned into a

spy" Lorelei said

" Couldn't get him to were the tights huh" Rory asked

" Nope but I still did my hair flip and managed to get him to agree to go to the

dance with me" Lorelei in a teenagers voice sounding scarily like a teenie

bopper

" Nice I'm so proud of you" Rory said in a proud voice an mother would use for

her kid who had just gotten a good report card

" So my dear what do you plan on doing tonight" Lorelei asked

" Movies, food, shower" Rory answered

" I thought you were kidding come on go party and be wild" Lorelei said

" Well Stephanie did ask me if I wanted to go to a party with her" Rory said

" The gorilla chic?" Lorelei asked

" Yup" Rory said

" Well then go with her then" Lorelei said

" But I feel weird and I don't have a costume

" I do" you could hear from the other room

" You heard the girl now go pick a costume chop chop and I want to see

pictures!" Lorelei exclaimed excitedly

" Fine" Rory said with a sigh giving in

" That my girl now go party till the sun comes up and call me tomarrow so i

know your ok and not in jail"Lorelei said in a pretend stern voice

"k mom I'll call you tommarow" Rory said and hung up the phone. Well this was

going to be an interesting night she thought.

" Ok I'm in let me see the costumes" Rory said walking back into the room

" Sure thing darlin" Stephanie said with a smile

Opening up her bag Rory took a quick glimpse through all the outfits. Aww man

there all short she thought, what the hell for one night I might as well let it all go.

She finally picked out an outfit that had a corset top and a skirt that had ridges

on the bottom.

" Nice choice now add these and you'll be the wicked bell of the ball" Stephanie

said pulling out a mask anda pair of black wings.

" Interesting a masquerade?" Rory asked

" You got it doll so go get a shower so I can get one then we can get ready and

be there at 10" Stephanie said

" Ay ay caption" Rory said sarcastically and headed to the shower.

Stephanie couldn't help but silently laugh god was Logan's eye's going to pop

out when he saw Rory in this . He had only seen her fully clothed and even

though she was still clothed there was a lot more showing.

" Hmm may be I should call an Ambulance to wait out side for when he has a

heart attack" she whispered with a grin.


	3. Allies ,all hell has frozen over and its...

**(A.N Sorry to interrupt but the prank Logan played on Rory also happened)**

** Rory had never been so conscious as she was in her Halloween costume. After **

**both she and Stephanie had finished their showers they both got dressed. **

**Soon Stephanie set out to doing Rory's make up and then her own. When Rory **

**walked over to the mirror she gasped. Her eye's were smoky with , her lips **

**blood red, and her eye's were outlined like a cat. It was way more dramatic **

**then she was used to but it looked awesome.**

**" Hey Kid you look good are you ready to party" Stephanie said with a smile**

**" Yup" Rory said smiling back. She looked Stephanie up and down an though **

**she looked awesome**

** " I think I turned you to the dark side" Stephanie said with a grin**

** " For this one night I'm all yours" Rory said grinning back**

** " I think we should head out now I have a limo outside for us an besides it's **

**9.30" Stephanie said checking the clock really quick**

** " K" Rory said and both girls headed out**

** Just as Stephanie said there was a limo waiting outside for them. Once **

**inside the Rory put on her mask and prepared to be a completely different **

**person, to for once let go.**

** " Man I wish I had a camera" Stephanie said**

** " I do" Rory said blushing and pulling out a digital camera**

** " Sweet lets take some pictures" Stephanie said excitedly**

**" Did miss Gorilla actually say something that wasn't prim and proper" **

**Rory said sarcastically**

** " Wow was miss Goody too shoes shy girl" Stephanie shot back**

** Interesting both Rory an Stephanie thought an both girls knew that they had **

**found a Allie . They took some pictures with them separate and them together.**

** " This should be an interesting night we allies and get the boys with some **

**major pranks because your Leader embarrassed me big time" Rory said with a **

**wicked grin**

** " O my the kitty had claws" Stephanie said returning her wicked grin**

** " Well the Female Gorilla has a brain and I think we can work together " **

**Rory said still grinning and sticking out her hand**

** " Deal" Stephanie said shaking it.**

**" Girls were here" The driver said**

** Putting there masks on the girls thanked the driver and walked to the front **

**door.**

** " Are you ready?" Stephanie asked**

** " Yup" Rory asked . Just breath was all Rory could think.**

** As Stephanie opened the door Rory couldn't help but smile the place looked **

**awesome. It looked like a garden roses and lilies every where the tables all had **

**silver and black.**

** " Welcome to the dark side" Stephanie whispered**

** " Looks fun" Rory whispered back**

** "Lets go find the boys" Stephanie said with a smiled just thinking about **

**Logan's reaction.**

** With out waiting for a reaction Stephanie grabbed Rory's hand and headed **

**toward were she knew the boyswould be. All three boys were surrounded by girl **

**all laughing at something.**

** " Hey there Steph who's your friend" Colin asked**

** Stephanie didn't answer but instead laughed at the expression on Logan's **

**face. His eye's were wide and if he wasn't Logan she was sure his mouth would **

**have dropped. After a second he finally snapped out of his daze.**

** " Ace?" He asked questionably**

** " No I'm her twin Sherry" Rory said sarcastically**

** " Wow reporter girl you've gone to the dark side" Finn said**

** " I figured what the hell one night" Rory said with a grin like the cheser cat.**

** " Come on Rory lets dance" Stephanie said taking her hand leading her to **

**the dance floor.**

** " Ta Ta" Rory said following her**

** " Wow some one finally stunned Logan" Colin said**

** " Me thinks hell has frozen over" Finn said**

** " But she is hot not as much as Steph but still a hottie" Said Collin**

** Logan didn't pay attention to his two best friends. His Ace had gone from the **

**shy good girl to a vixen of the night and though the pure Rory was what caught **

**his attention he couldn't say he didn't like this one. Logan was so glad that he **

**had strings to the school and was able to get Rory to be one of his room mates **

**from the trip which was in 2 day. But for now tonight was going to be interesting.**


	4. Dancing blushing pictures and Lorelei o ...

Stephanie and Rory danced for what seemed like ever and both eventually got

tired and headed back to the boys. The giggling girls had left but unfortunately

had taken the seat with them which lets seats for the boys but none for the two

girls. That's when Rory looked at Logan and got a wicked Ideal. With a small

grin to Stephanie she walked over and plopped on Logan's lap. Stephanie had

watched the plan form in the reporters head as soon as she saw Rory look at

Logan and couldn't help but snicker when the king Gorilla blushed. Logan on

the other hand mentally groaned when Rory sat on his lap and to his dislike also

blushed.

" She's good she made him blush" Colin whispered to Finn

"I think Logy has finally met his match" Finn whispered back. Both boys quietly

laughed waiting for the scene to unfold before them.

" Comfy there Ace" He asked

"Yup your very comfy" Rory said with a purr . She had seen her mother do it a

billion times and had always wanted to try it.

" Hey let me get a picture of you two" Stephanie said grabbing Rory's camera

" K" Logan and Rory both said

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and put his head on her shoulder.

Rory shivered a little from the heat radiated from his body and their closeness.

" Smile" Stephanie said

Both smiled as Stephanie took the picture. Once it was done Rory quickly got

off of Logan's lap.

" Um I'm going to get a drink" Rory said and hurried away

" I hope she doesn't drink the punch cause I've seen about 6 people spike it

plus I added my own little concoction" Finn said

Logan ,Stephanie , and Colin all looked at each other all thinking O SHIT!

Knowing that Finns concoction could knock some one on there ass with one

glass but add about 6 more of those and a person with one drink even a little cup

would be smashed unless and avid drinker. Then all three headed to were the

punch table . When they got there they all paled because there was Miss Rory

Gilmore on her second cup of punch.

" Hey Guys were did you come from" She asked

There had been no slur in her voice making them think that maybe she hadn't

really drunk the punch and wasn't even drunk. They all sighed in relief because

if they knew Rory the way they thought they did then she defiantly would not be

able to hold her alcohol. But there she was standing perfectly straight and not

slurring or anything. They had all been studying her intently that when her cell

phone rang they all jumped.

" Hello" She said

"Hey kiddo how's party" you could hear her mom say on the line and they all

figured she had her phone on speaker phone.

" It's wicked" Rory said giddy

" Um did you my daughter the educated Yale student say wicked" Her mom said

Stephanie, Colin, and Logan all looked at each other and gulped. That rite there

was not a good sign because they had all hear the story of Lorelei and her

rebellion to society, but they would never want to come face to face with this

women if they unintentally got her daughter drunk. They were all pulled out of

there traces when Rory shoved the phone in Logan's face.

" She wants to speak to you" Rory said

Logan visibly paled and shook his head but after a few seconds of Rory shoving

the phone in his face he finally took it

" Hello...


	5. Pissed off mom Dancing on tables and som...

( Hey every one thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took so long for this chapter. Um I need a some one to spell check my work so if any one is up to it let me know it would be appreciated . So on to the story)

" Hello…" Logan started

"Who the hell is this!" Lorelei said pissed off

" Umm this is Logan" Logan said

" As in monkey boy who had my daughter jump off a 50 foot tall plat form" Lorelei asked

" Umm yeah" Logan said

" Ok Monkey boy tell me why the hell my daughter is drunk!" Lorelei said still mad but her volume got louder

" Well you see umm she drank the spiked punch and we weren't able to stop her before she did" Logan said

quietly

" Are you sure you weren't the one that gave her it!!" Lorelei yelled

" No Ma'am" Logan said meekly

"Logan" Stephanie said poking his shoulder

" What" Logan said covering the phone

" That" Finn said pointing to the bar

It seems that some how Rory had gotten a mic and started singing and dancing on a bar.

" Um Lorelei your daughter is singing on the bar I have to get her off" Logan said hanging up the phone before

Lorelei could say anything. Walking over to Rory he stopped for a second and actually listened to the lyrics she

was singing.

While Logan was talking to her mom Rory was getting board pretty quick. She decided that she needed a new

way to amuse herself. I'm in a singing mood Rory thought to her self. Looking around the area she spotted the DJ

and got an ideal. So gracefully as she could she sauntered over to the DJ.

" Hey" she said

" Hey what can I do for you" he said

" Well…" Rory started then whispered into his ear

With a smile the DJ nodded and handed her a mic. Rory said a quick thank you then looked around for the

perfect performing area and finally her eye's landed on the bar which at the moment was temporarily empty. So

quickly she walked over to the bar and climbed on top. With a quick wink at the DJ he started the music and she

started singing.

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

By the second verse she had had gathered a crowed including Logan, Finn, Stephanie, and Colin.

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

By this verse Rory had climbed off the bar and headed over to Finn and started dancing with him, then with Colin.

When she got to Logan she pushed him on a stool and sat on his lap and started singing again.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me.

Quickly getting up she jumped back on the bar which surprised every one how gracefully she did it do to the fact

she was in heels and drunk.

I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.

Every one started applauding and with a quick bow Rory got off the bar. The four friends were there waiting for

her. Then they headed back to there seats were they had originally been sitting.

" Did you have fun" Stephanie said

" O yeah I should do that more often" Rory said with a giggle

" Hey Rory how about we go back to your dorm and watch some movies" Stephanie suggested

It had been quietly decided by everyone that they needed to get Rory out of the party before she did anything she

would regret later.

" No I want to dance" Rory said pouting like a 5 year old who didn't get her way

" Fine you can dance a little while but then you have to promise to come with us ok" Logan said

" Yay come one lets dance" She said grabbing his hand

As they hit the dance floor Ludacris's Fantasy. Both started dancing and Logan made sure that they were at least

a foot apart at all time.

" Come on Logan stop being shy Rory said pulling him to her

To Logan's discomfort Rory started grinding up against him. He had to mentally groan because who new that

Rory miss Goody girl Gilmore knew how to grind. They danced for a few more songs then finally to Logan's

happiness a slow song came one.

" Well ace it's a slow song lets go" Logan said quickly parting from here.

" Come on Logan dance with me please I love this song" Rory said

" Ok" Logan said pulling him to her

Rory put her head on his chest and closed her eye's they slowly started to sway. Logan couldn't help himself he

pulled her even closer. He leaned down and smelled her hair. She smelled of flowers and Strawberries. For once

Logan could see himself being with some one and that some one was Lorelei Gilmore the 3rd. She had walked

into his world and knocked all his morals out of the ball park.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_Chorus:_  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

_Repeat Chorus_

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

(By Edwin McCain)

When the song finally ended he was reluctant to let Rory go and it seemed that she didn't mind being held.

Thankfully another slow song came one so he didn't have to let her go.

From across the room Finn, Stephanie and Colin watched as things unfolded. It amazed them that within on week

one girl had changed Logan. They all knew that she wasn't part of their world but could be the best thing to ever

happen to their rouge friend.

" I think that Logan has finally fallen" Colin said

" Fallen the boy tripped over his own damn feet" Stephanie said

" You do realize they are both going to fight it right?" Colin said

" Yup" Finn and Stephanie said

" Guess were going to have to do something about it" Finn said with a grin

" Bets start now how long to they hook up" Colin said

" 100 bucks says 6 weeks" Stephanie said

" 2 Weeks" Finn said

" Sometime before the end of our trip Colin said

They all shook hands and then went back to laughing and joking until Rory an Logan finally came over.

" Ready to leave" Stephanie asked

" Yup yup" Rory said a slight slur to her voice

" Lets go then" Finn said offering her his arm which she greatly excepted.

They had just gotten to the sidewalk when all that Rory had drank came back up to take its revenge . Quickly

doubling over Rory let the first half of her stomach out. Stephanie went to help her but to every ones surprise it

was Logan who held her hair out of her hair for her second round.

" Are you ok" Logan asked

Rory merely shook her head scared of what would happen if she opened her mouth.

They all headed into the limo it was huge hummer Limo because what can I say but these rich people go in style.

Once in the Limo Logan had Rory lay down and once again to everybody's surprise lay her head on his lap.

Logan knew that he shouldn't be doing this because this just wasn't his style but hey Ace wouldn't remember it in

the morning so it didn't matter. The Limo ride back to the school was a quiet one.

Once they got their Logan told every one that he would walk Rory back to her dorm and they all nodded their

heads. The walk back was silent with Rory trying to walk back straight and Logan making sure she didn't fall an

being stuck in his own little world. He hadn't even realized that they had gotten to her dorm until they hear Rory

mutter damn.

" What's wrong" Logan asked

" Paris isn't here and I think I forgot my key" Rory said once again with a 5 year old pout

" I guess you can crash with us tonight" Logan said

"K" Rory said

So they walked back to Logan's dorm once again in silence. When they got there they found Steph,Finn and Colin

all eating pizza out of there party outfits in pajamas.

" What's with the reporter" Finn asked

" She doesn't have a key and her room mate isn't there" Logan said

" I'm tiered" Rory said with a yawn

" Um well A. were is she going to sleep and B. what is going to sleep in" Colin asked

" She can sleep in my bed I'll take the couch and I'll give her some cloths but I think she needs help getting

changed Steph" Logan said

" Ok" Stephanie said

Logan walked into his room and quickly grabbed a big tee-shirt which he figured would come way past her knees

since she was a good foot shorter then him. When Logan walked into his room the other people of their group

quickly exchanged looks. Once he walked back out Stephanie and the two girls headed to Logan's room so Rory

could get changed and be put to bed. 10 minuets later Stephanie walked out.

" She wants to talk to you" Stephanie said pointing to Logan

With a nod of his head Logan walked into the room.

"Hey ace Stephanie said you wanted me" Logan said

" Yeah I wanted to say thank you" Rory said

" Well you welcome get some sleep I'll see you in the morning" Logan said turning to leave.

" Don't go" Rory said quietly

" What" Logan asked

" I said don't go please stay just for tonight I don't want to be alone" Rory said

" Ok Rory" Logan said

He quickly headed into his bathroom changed into a pair of pajama pants and a shirt then walked out and crawled

into bed. To his surprise Rory snuggled up to him putting her head on his shoulder and her arm across his

stomach.

" Night" She said quietly

" Night " He said

He knew that in the morning she was in for a big shock and just but he was to tiered to really care sohe feel

asleep.


	6. Rory gone wild and Logans soft spot

****

( An: Sorry once again I'm interrupting the story but one of my reviewers said that Logan isn't that much taller then Rory so yeah in my story he is o and Thanks every one for your reviews also I still need some one to check my work any one? Any ways on to the story enjoy.)

Rory woke up the next morning with a splitting head ach and new once she got up it

would get 10 times worse. She didn't want to get up anyways she was way to

comfortable and the arms wrapped around her prevented her anyways. Wait arms

wrapped around her and she new that her head was on something that felt like

shoulder. Rory bolted straight up but soon regretted it because once she did her

head felt about 10 times worse. Once her head was a little clearer Rory looked down

to see Logan Huntzberger laying on the same as her.

" O my go please tell me we didn't do anything" Rory said to herself.

Once she realized they were both still clothed she sighed with relief .Rory looked at

the clock and to her amazement it was almost 2 a clock in the after noon. Her

amazement only lasted a few seconds and Rory knew that it would unfortunately be

her mother who would hound her with questions. Rory grudgingly got out of bed

and went to find her purse with her phone. She soon found it on the coffee table and

it had only rang three times. Rory let it ring 2 more times then finally she mite as

well get it over with.

"Hello" Rory said finally picking up the phone

" Why if it isn't my Alcoholic daughter" Lorelei said sarcastically

" Hi mom" Rory said

" How's your head must hurt pretty damn bad" Lorelei said sympathetically

" You have no ideal any ideals on what I do?" Rory asked

" My remedy was usually water aspirin and a hot shower" Lorelei answered

" Thanks so if I remember rite you called me last night and I said Wicked what

happened afterward cause I can't remember?" Rory asked quietly

" Well you gave the phone to monkey boy who I had a couple of minuets to chat

with and then he said he had to go because you were dancing on a bar" Lorelei

answered

" A bar!" Rory exclaimed

" Yup I'm guessing you had a fun night last night

" Aww man I'm scared to know what else happened" Rory said

" I don't know but once you find out you have to tell me so I can document it and

call it Rory gone wild" Lorelei said mischievously

" Nice mom I could have gotten a tattoo for all I know" Rory said

" Well then I hope its really cool but not on your butt or any place like that" Lorelei

said

Rory could just see her mother smirking over the phone and knew that she would

get teased for her one night on the dark side for the rest of her life.

" Don't worry I'm positive you didn't do anything so take some aspirin get some

more sleep and well talk when you get back from your trip" Lorelei said

They both said their good byes then hanging up the phone Rory headed to Logan's

room knowing that she had to get to the bottom of this.

" Logan wake up" Rory said shaking him roughly

" You know you look good in my shirt ace" Logan said cracking a eye open

" Um yeah thanks for it but what happened last night please tell me it wasn't to bad,

and o yeah how did I end up in your bed" Rory asked said sitting on the chair in

front of the bed

" Well Ace this is what happened.." Logan said and began to tell her the story

It took about 10 minuets but once he was done Rory was completely silent. Logan

watched her trying to figure out what was going through the girls head in front of

him. It didn't surprise him that even with a hang over Rory was till to process the

info that he had just given her.

" Wow hmm maybe mom should document Rory gone wild" Rory mumbled to

Herself

" You ok there Ace?" Logan said

"Um yeah I just have a really bad headache and need about 10 cups of coffee

,aspirin an about 20 hours of sleep" Rory said

" Look Rory how about I give you a pair of my pajama pants get you a cup of coffee

an some aspirin and you go back to your dorm and sleep" Logan said

" Thanks" Rory said great fully

So Logan did as he promised and once that was done Rory headed back to her room

to get another couple hours of sleep and hopefully sleep the hang over out. All

Logan knew was that one little reporter from a different world and earned a soft

spot in his heart now the question was what to do about it.


	7. Let the games begin

****

(A.N Apparently I've been spelling Lorelai's name wrong but I really don't want to go back so I'll start new here o and thanks for the offers for spell checker but I need your email please.)

Rory was bummed , their trip had been canceled and rescheduled for February

and not only that it had been relocated. Instead of London and sitting in on

parliament and learning their culture they were going to the Alps for a week of

skiing .While most kids were excited Rory wasn't she had been looking forward to

the education value . That and it didn't help that every one that was going on that

trip had the rest of the week off. Now she was stuck here contemplating on what to

do. She could go home and spend the week with her mother or she could just stay

and study for midterms. A knock on her door how ever brought her to the present.

Once again she was surprised to see Stephanie.

"Some on out to kill you again?" Rory asked

" No I have a proposition for you" Stephanie said

" And that would be?" Rory asked

" Well the boys wanted to play a little game of truth or dare and I'm in but I need 2

partners and um I was wondering if you wanted to be one and maybe knew some

one who could be one" Stephanie said

" Well…" Rory started but before she could Stephanie stopped her

" Look I have to go I'll give you a few days to think about it" Stephanie said and

with a quick wave she was gone

"What was that about?" Paris asked walking out of her room.

So Rory explained exactly what Stephanie told her. By the time she was done it

looked like Paris was deep in thought which made Rory worried. Finally Paris

looked up at Rory with a gleam in her eye.

"I think you should do it Mary and I want to be the 3rd " Paris said

" What!" Rory exclaimed

"Well your always saying how I'm acting like a grandmother and need to do

something besides school ,and you always say you need to experience life so here's

our chance because everything with those rich brats is bound to be big so I say we

do it" Paris said

Rory just kind of stared at her and with out waiting for an answer Paris walked out

of the room leaving Rory completely shocked. The only thing that made sense as of

now was that she needed to talk to her mother and get her advice. So walking into

her room Rory grabbed her phone.

" Hello Luke's hooker Dinner Candy speaking" Lorelai said

" Mom I need your help" Rory said almost in a freaked out voice

" O that can't be good what's up Mini me" Lorelai

"Well…" And for the second time within 5 minuets Rory went into the story

" And Paris the stiffest person I know agreed to it" Lorelai said in disbelief

****

" Yeah" Rory said still in a daze

" Well I say you do it" Lorelai said

" Are you serious your supposed to be talking me out of it" Rory said in disbelief

" Well as long as you don't sell your body or end up in jail I'm totally for it you

need a little adventure and o yeah I want pictures" Lorelai said

" Mom do you have any ideal of what their going to do they could make me be a stripper for a night for god sakes" Rory said in a freaked out tone

" Your name could be Ginger" Lorelai said

" Mom!" Rory exclaimed

" Look you'll be fine just have fun I promise you won't regret it" Lorelai said

****

" Fine" Rory said in defeat

" That's my girl I want all the details when you get back" Lorelai said

" Ok well I have some customers to please mainly a sexy guy in a baseball cap and a

plaid shirt" Lorelai

"Ew mom I don't need to know about your sex life" Rory said disgusted but she

could still imagine her mother smirking

" Aw you could learn a lot" Lorelai said

****

" I'm hanging up" Rory said

" By Mini Me" Lorelai said

****

They both hang up the phone. Rory had just been about to fine Paris when she

heard her cell phone ring.

" Gingers stripper hot line what's your pleasure" Rory said figuring it was her mom

calling back about some thing.

" A stripper nice Ace I knew you had a bad side to you" Logan said on the other

line

" I thought you were my mother what do you want Huntzberger ?" Rory asked

" Well I was wondering if you made your decision" Logan asked

" Well yes I did tell Stephanie I'm in and so is Paris" Rory said

" Paris as in Geller the scary chic from the paper?" Logan asked

" Yup" Rory answered

" Well that makes it 10 times interesting Stephanie will be at your dorm at 7 tonight

with your instructions" Logan said

" Fine" Rory said and hung up the phone

She knew that the next few days were going to be interesting she just hoped she

didn't end up in jail. Rory quickly glanced at the clock it only said 2.30 so she

figured she would take a nap cause god knows when the next she would sleep is.

So setting her alarm clock for 6 she jumped into bed and slowly fell into La La land.

A couple of hours she was shaken awake by Paris.

" Barbie is here" Paris said

" What time is it" Rory asked

" 5.45" Paris said

" O she's early" Rory said

Rory climbed out of bed and headed to the common room were Stephanie and Paris

were waiting for her. It looked as if they were having a staring contest and Paris

won which didn't surprise Rory because Paris was extremely scary.

" So what's up" Rory said making both girls look at her

" Well I brought the list and I will show you but you both have to promise me you'll

be on my team before I do o yeah and we have to make a list for them" Stephanie

said

" I'm in" Paris said

" Well I wasn't going to do it then my mom convinced me to an as long as I'm not

naked at any point and you keep me in coffee and food I'm in" Rory said

" Figures Lorelai would tell you to do it 5 bucks says she said I was stiff" Paris said

" Are you physic cause that's exactly what she said" Rory said

" No your mother called me and told me that and told me to watch after you

because even though you appear to be Bambi you are a Gilmore and they have

their wild streak" Paris said

" O do they ever man you missed Rory dancing on the bar" Stephanie said

" You danced on the bar" Paris asked surprised

" In a skirt" Stephanie said

" So can we see the dares" Rory said trying to change the subject

" Nice try but I'm curious on what Huntzberger and his little gang of rich brats

want us to do but you still have to explain later Gilmore" Paris said

Stephanie looked a little affronted at the rich brat statement but passed the girls the

list non the less. Paris's face didn't change once but stayed passive how ever Rory

paled.

" No way in hell am I doing half of these things" Rory said

" Well you already promised to help but if you want to back out I'm going to have

to listen to Logan go I told you so she wouldn't do it" Stephanie said

" He said that?" Rory asked

" Yup" Stephanie said

" Well I guess we just have to make a list for them then" Rory said and stalked into

her room

" Nice couldn't do it better my self" Paris said to Stephanie

Then Rory came back out and slammed the piece of paper on the table she already

had one thing on the top. No one said anything just each added 6 things .

By the time they were done all the girls were laughing.

"You know that looks more like a hunt then a bunch of dares" Rory said

" There's a difference doll in scavenger hunt and dares" Stephanie said

" That would be" Rory said

" One is getting and one is doing where not getting where doing" Stephanie said

" Well now that's clarified lets get this party stared" Paris said sarcastically


End file.
